


Cannibals are good for snuggling

by Kai_99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hannibal's RAD HAT, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_99/pseuds/Kai_99
Summary: Will had said again and again that it's a bad idea to lug them all in a minivan to drive to Ohio for a crime scene. But no, Jack couldn't wait that long.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230
Collections: ACOC Server Compilation





	Cannibals are good for snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere between season 2

Everyone at the BAU knows how persistent Jack gets when it comes to serial killers, especially the Chesapeake Ripper. It's like his higher brain functions stop working at the mere mention of the Ripper, then it's just Jack and his obsession to catch his white whale. Will really can't blame Jack for it, the Ripper had toyed with him enough. But what pisses Will off is that Jack didn't believe him when he gave the identity of the Ripper. Because it was easier for Jack to believe that Will is a psychopath than acknowledging that he fucked up and trusted the wrong man. 

Jack is willing to believe Will now. Of course, he still has his doubts but he's listening to Will - most of the time at least. 

Will had said again and again that it's a bad idea to lug them all in a minivan to drive to Ohio when they couldn't find any flight until the next day. But no, Jack couldn't wait that long because he wants Will to see the new potential Ripper kill as fresh as they can get it. Will can very well recreate the crime scene with photos but Jack didn't listen. 

There are so many tense emotions in the car that Will can choke on them. Jack and Alana are in the front, he had not wanted to be anywhere near Jack for this trip because of all the negative emotions he is projecting. Jimmy and Zeller are in the middle, Jimmy gets nauseated so he called dibs on one seat and Zeller is a dick who refuses to give Will the other seat. His only options were to sit between Price and Zeller, and listen to them bicker all the way to Ohio or the back seat with Hannibal Lecter.

If it wasn't so cold, Will would have begged Jack to tie him on the hood of the car instead of sitting with Hannibal but he had to suck it up and climbed in the back. One would think that the doctor would be the one to make a fuss for getting the most uncomfortable seat but no, he's happy as a duckling. And it's because of his joyful mood that Will realizes that the fucker deliberately murdered in Ohio when he knew they wouldn't get a flight and Jack would still force them to go there.

If Will was not so pissed, he would have been impressed with the effort the other man put in all this. Will is not exactly sure what his endgame is so he refuses to answer in more than grunts and one-words to the annoyingly invasive questions. 

Alana had put her headphones on after thirty minutes and did not talk to Jack at all. Will wishes that he could get away with something like that. Bryan is asleep and Jimmy is watching the moving landscape like it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Will is pretty sure that he made up the whole thing about having motion sickness, he seems pretty fine to Will. 

  
"Are you comfortable, Will?" asks Doctor Lecter.   
Will barely stops from rolling his eyes at the stupid question. He's regretting choosing this seat, his legs are awkwardly bent to the side because of the congested space. 

"Yeah, this is a very first-class experience," he replies sarcastically. 

"I assure you, Will, in first class you can sit without someone breathing down your neck." 

Will glares at the amused expression on the older man's face. He really, really hopes that by some miracle Hannibal would shut up for the rest of the way or hit Will on the head so he could escape the constant attempts to engage him in conversation. He doesn't want to talk, not now. He can play his role of being Hannibal's friend some other day. He barely got any rest last night and he won't get today either with the way things are going. 

"Are you hungry Will? I've packed lunch."

 _Oh God, save me._

\--  
  
Miracles of miracles, turns out Hannibal can sit quietly. He hasn't uttered a word for twenty-eight minutes. That's a new record Will thinks. Will would enjoy the quiet if it wasn't for the fact that their minivan broke down in the middle of nowhere.   
Jack is trying - and failing - to get a tow truck or mechanic out here. Nobody wants to drive all the way here in the _fucking blizzard_. They are well and truly stuck here. They can't do anything except waiting until the snow stops. Will can't even get out of this stupid van to stretch his legs without freezing his balls off. Ignoring the agitated feeling shimmering inside of him, Will joins Bryan and Jimmy in their endeavor of burning a hole in the back of Jack's skull, who very wisely ignores them all. 

"I hate you, by the way," Will whispers, only loud enough for Hannibal to hear. 

"Pray do tell, what did I do now?"

Will doesn't look at him, wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "All of this is your fault."

"It's hardly my fault that Jack 'insisted' on bringing us with him," Will shoots him a nasty look as if to say _really_ which Hannibal ignores and continues, "Or that the car was not in prime condition or its snowing for that matter."

"Couldn't you have waited for better weather or at least do it near Maryland but no, you had to be a dramatic bitch and go to fucking Ohio to set up your fucking 'art'." Midway through, Will's whispering has turned into more of a whisper-shouting that the both men in front of them are pretending to not hear. 

"Don't be crude, Will. And how many times do I have to say this for you to believe - "

"Stop. What did I say about not lying? If I hear you say that I'm delusional one more time, I'll smother you with your ugly hat."

Jimmy snickers and then hurriedly starts to tell Alana about his cats like he wasn't eavesdropping. 

"I'll have you know it's called an 'ushanka cap', and it is very fashionable."

Will huffs, "Sure."

The silence lasts for barely two minutes before Hannibal speaks again, "And I don't have anything to do with any of this."

Clearly, Hannibal wants to annoy Will to get some kind of reaction from him, and Will is never the one to disappoint. He tries to snatch the hat to make full on his promise but Hannibal swats Will's hand away with so much ease that it's shocking, and then had the audacity to smirk, like a smug bastard he is. 

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, _Doctor_."

Maybe it's the boredom from sitting in one place for hours, or maybe it's all the pent up frustration that's been building in Will since he got out from the BSHCI that lowers his inhibitions enough that without much thought, Will launches himself at his psychiatrist. Hannibal makes a surprised sound at suddenly getting swatted by Will from all directions. Will grins as his hands come dangerously close to the older man's face. Will is vaguely aware that Jack is shouting at him to _sit his ass down_ , while Jimmy and Bryan are chanting 'fight, fight' like toddlers.

Both of them are very careful to not actually seriously hit each other because come on, they can do better than this anytime. This is just for fun. The irony is not lost on Will that he is having fun with the man he is supposed to hate and entrap. 

Ever the strategist, Hannibal lets Will grab his cap, but the victory is short-lived as in doing so, Will gives a clear opening for Hannibal to grab him around the waist and pull him forward. Will falls on the older man's chest and it feels like he landed on a brick wall - _what does this man eat?_

Which - okay, Will admits - is not a good question. 

See the thing is; Will is extremely ticklish around his middle, but this is his secret. Nobody alive in this world knows about this. His past lovers and rare hookups don't pay much attention to his needs let alone discover something like this and his father wasn't the type of parent that would play with his child, so how does Hannibal Lecter know about this fact is beyond Will. 

"No, wait - " Will tries to stop the other man but it's too late. Hannibal keeps Will pinned with one arm and uses the other to caress his fingers lightly under Will's shirt who jolts like he's being shocked. He shrieks loud enough to alarm everyone else in the van and then starts giggling uncontrollably. He thrashes and wiggles to escape but to no vain. 

"Hann - Hannibal, _please_. Stop!" 

His pleas fall to deaf ears and soon he is gasping helplessly in the older man's arm. This is not how he imagined this going. 

"H - help!" 

Will can barely hear others laughing over the sound of his own giggles but he can clearly feel Hannibal's chest shaking with laughter under him, and Will realizes that he is nearly lying on top of the other man.

"Stop! I quit." 

"Oh no, Will, you did this to yourself." 

"Please, _Hannibal_ , I'm gonna piss." He is not even kidding, the four beers he had had are going to make a reappearance if Hannibal doesn't stop. Thankfully, the older man decides to show mercy to him and stops tickling him but doesn't let him go. Instead, he spread his legs wider to slot Will between them.

With Hannibal leaning sideways on the seat and Will on top of him, they have plenty of space to stretch their legs. Will probably should be alarmed with their positions and the fact that everyone can see them but he doesn't. He feels - happy. Such a weird concept for him, an impossibility, after all the things he went through, and yet here he is, feeling happier than he ever felt and by the hands of the man who ruined his life. 

Will pushes all of those thoughts at the back of the mind, they are too complicated to sort out. For now, he's content to bask in the warmth of a body against him, holding him like he is something precious. 

"Maybe I should tickle you too, Jim," Bryan says to Jimmy.

"I'll punch you in the balls if you come anywhere near me!"

Over the bickering from Zeller and Price, Will can make out Jack talking to Alana about how he did not expects this kind of behavior from two grown-ass men. Will doesn't have to hear the whole conversation to get the gist of what Jack is bitching about. Well, Jack can go fuck himself. He's the one who got Will in this mess. A mess that's surprisingly comfy to lay on. 

"I still hate you," he mumbles.

"I know, _mio caro ragazzo_. Rest."

Will doesn't know what just Hannibal called him - but he likes the sound of that, a lot - he'll have to ask about it later because the temptation to obey is too much to resist. 

He lets Hannibal maneuver his pliant body where he wants. Hannibal secures Will with an arm across his lower back and frames his legs on either side of Will's. It's not the most comfortable position for either of them but neither one is willing to let go of the other. Hannibal's other hand finds Will's mess of curls and tugs them lightly, making the younger man's eyes grow heavy with sleep. 

Will rubs his cheek into the solid chest clad in the soft sweater, as if to scent mark his territory and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that the author of many amazing fics like A Consequence Of Consumption, An Immutable Truth, and The Postman's Knock, Ironlotus has created an [18+ server](https://discord.gg/ggrSkHB) for fans to gush about hannigram? We brainstorm ideas, play games, and rec fics like there's no tomorrow. If that's not enough to entice you to join us, I'll let you know that we also have two Interactive stories going on where we choose how the story progresses.


End file.
